Priorities
by Fan Fiction by Jasmine L.Y
Summary: After Michaela turns down the Reverend's marriage proposal, a simple apology isn't good enough for Sully.


Priorities

"Well, I guess I'll be going," Sully stood from the table.

"See ya, Sully," Brian waved.

"Night kids."

Retrieving his coat, he snapped his finger for Wolf to follow him.

"Sully," Michaela spoke.

"Yeah?" He turned.

Michaela approached him.

"Are we…alright?" She whispered.

Sully paused for a moment and then gave a simple nod.

"Yeah," he smiled and departed the homestead.

"Is everything alright with Sully, Ma?" Brian asked.

"Yes, Brian," Michaela slowly replied.

For a moment, she looked at the door and then opened it.

"Excuse me."

As Michaela stepped onto the porch, she saw that Sully was just now descending the steps.

"Sully," she called out after him.

"Dr. Mike," Sully turned.

"Could I um…" Michaela wrung her hands together. "Could I speak with you?"

Sully shrugged.

"Sure," he walked to the bottom of the steps. "What's on your mind?"

Michaela pressed her lips together as she drew in a deep breath.

"Sully," she drew closer to him. "Are you angry with me?"

Sully's brow wrinkled.

"No," he blew out a slight laugh. "Why would I be angry with you?"

"I don't know," she shrugged. "It's just since I spoke to you and the children at the cemetery you seemed…distant."

"It's been a long day," Sully replied.

"Sully, I never meant to offend you, by considering the Reverend's…proposal," Michaela choose her words carefully.

Sully nodded and glanced down at the ground.

"But you must understand the situation I was in."

Sully sighed.

"Must I?" He mumbled under his breath.

But Michaela heard him.

"What?" She frowned.

Sully turned his gaze back to Michaela.

"Why must I understand the situation you're in?" He scoffed. "You never understand the one I'm in."

"What are you talking about?" Michaela was perplexed.

Sully huffed.

"Nothing," he said. "Dr. Mike will probably be too busy to listen," he began to walk away. He then turned. "Maybe I should make an appointment with you."

"Sully," Michaela walked down the steps and swiftly went after him. "What's this all about?" She touched his arm.

"What do you think?" He raised his voice.

"I think I'm undeserving of the anger you're showing toward me."

"Are you? Does that mean I deserve the rudeness you show me?" Anger rose within him.

"What? When have been rude to you?"

"Maybe I think considering two men's proposals, while you're supposed to be courting me, is a little rude!"

"And are you any better?" Michaela crossed her arms.

"What?" Sully frowned.

"What about Catherine? Maybe I think, kissing other women while courting me, is a little rude," Michaela challenged.

"That ain't the same thing."

"Isn't it? You're not the only offended here, Sully."

"And it ain't always about you," Sully yelled.

Silence fell.

Michaela stared at him with confusion in her eyes.

"I ain't saying kissing Catherine was right," Sully's tone grew softer. "But at least I made up for it. At least, I showed you I was sorry."

"What do I have to be sorry for?" Michaela inquired.

Sully looked at her in surprise.

"What do you have to be sorry for?" He shook his head. "Do you and I have something or not?'

Michaela frowned.

"What do you mean?"

"You and I," Sully began. "Are we courting? Are we friends? Or are we enemies?"

"Sully, we are not enemies?" Michaela said.

She paused momentarily.

"We are courting," she replied.

Sully sighed heavily and shook his head.

"I can't figure you out, Michaela."

Michaela raised an eyebrow.

"And what's there to figure out?" Anger was in her tone of voice.

Sully stared at her for a moment.

"Do you love me?" He said.

Michaela's eyes scanned around in nervousness. When a moment of silence went by, Sully took a step back.

"That's all a needed to know," he began to walk away.

"Sully, don't," Michaela walked after him. "Please, don't leave?"

Sully turned and looked at her. She could see sadness and anger in his eyes.

"What do I have to stay for?"

 _ **XXXXX**_

Michaela sat on the steps of the homestead, staring out at the night sky. The children had gone to bed hours ago, but she couldn't sleep. She couldn't get the argument her and Sully had, out of her head.

 _You never understand the situation I'm in._

What did Sully mean by that? What situation was he in? She could see why he angry at her for considering the Reverend's proposal. After all, the children were her main priority and Sully was just making sure that they were taken care of and treated properly.

But why then had he taken such a deep offense to it? And she hadn't really considered two men's proposals…had she?

Michaela then remembered. William. William had asked for her hand in Boston. But again, why would Sully take offense to that.

She then began to think back to when she had first met Sully.

From when he gave her the homestead, the epidemic when he lost feeling in his legs and he stayed at the homestead. Her birthday…their first kiss. His support when she rode Flash in the race. Boston, their first dance. Their first Sweetheart's Dance. When he was shot, when they acted in the circus together. Then…Catherine.

Then it all became so clear. How she wished Sully was here, so she could tell him. Tell him the truth.

"Dr. Mike," a voice was heard.

Michaela looked up.

"Sully," she stood. "What are you doing here?"

Sully sighed.

"I come to apologize."

"Sully," Michaela approached him. "It's I who should apologize. I never met to hurt you."

Sully lowered his head and took in a deep breath.

"Then why…" he paused and looked at her, sadness and pain in his eyes. "Why did you?"

A tear rolled down Michaela's cheek, but she quickly wiped it away.

"Sully I…I've never been with a man," she began. "At least not the way I've been with you. As extraordinary and wonderful as you are it sometimes frightens me."

Sully frowned.

"Us," she clarified. "Our relationship. You're so…passionate and open in a way that I've never been. I've never expressed my feelings or grew to love someone…as I love you. I've never given myself to someone and I'm terrified of losing our relationship that sometimes I forget how strong it is, it's that…intense."

"I never meant to rush you," Sully spoke softly.

Michaela gave a slight smile at his kindness.

"I just don't understand how you even think about being with someone else after you…gave yourself to me."

Michaela sighed and glanced downward.

"I've lost sight of my commitments," she said. "I didn't realize that you and I have grown so deep. We've made something, and I've taken advantage of it."

"Then you do love me?" Sully held back the tears he felt rising in his eyes.

Michaela's heart broke at the inquiry and the look in his eyes. She had never seen him cry.

"Yes," she reached for his hand. "Sully, I love you very much and I want…to be with you."

"You know," Sully put a hand atop of hers. "It scares me too."

Michaela looked at him, uncertain of his meaning.

"I was married once but I…I never felt love. I was young, I was ignorant. I never really had anybody. Sometimes I just want to runway. I don't think about any commitments, either. But what scares me the most is, when I go…all I find myself thinking about is you."

Sully drew in a deep breath.

"Earlier I left, all I wanted was you. I just hope that…you want me just as bad."

"I not only want you, Sully," Michaela wiped the tear that rolled down his cheek. She too was crying. "I need you."

Sully stepped forward and tightly embraced her. Michaela wrapped her arms around him and cried in his chest. She could feel his body slightly trembled, as he too let the emotions escape from within him.

"I'm so sorry," she said.

"I'm sorry too," Sully rubbed her back.

Breaking the embrace, Michaela wiped her face.

"Sully," she put a hand on his face.

Staring at his soft blue eyes, Michaela's heart pounded, she was feeling the need to, runway, as he called it. But she knew what she wanted to say. What she had to do.

With a soft, gentle voice she said, "You're my only one."

Sully's stomach fluttered. Holding her hand, he kissed it,

"You're my only one," he drew close to her.

Cupping her face in his hands, Sully gently kissed her lips.

"I love you," Michaela kissed him back.

Sully embraced her again.

"I know," he kissed her hair. "I love you."

Michaela let out a sigh of relief.

"I know," she hugged him tighter. "I know."  
THE END


End file.
